Oreimo Season 2 Episode 09
"My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute" (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない, Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai) is the ninth episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on June 2, 2013. Synopsis Kyousuke is so baffled that he can't even sleep. He refuses to believe that the words "Break up with Senpai" were in the Destiny Record. He asks for a clarification from Ruri through text, but she never answered. She also did not attend school, according to Sena, right at the start of the new school term. Sena then told him the news that Ruri actually transferred before the start of the term. Kyousuke becomes upset and Sena tries to calm him down. Then, she voices her surprise that he did not know especially she knew that he is Ruri's boyfriend. The news becomes even more real when the entire family moved out, and the only remnants of the Gokou Family in their old house was the rust that the nameplate of the Gokou Family left behind. Throughout the next few days, Kyousuke continues to try to reach Ruri by phone, but always comes up with nothing. Kyousuke is sure that he did not screw up anything during their time as a couple, and the only thing on his mind was "What happened?". Despite his current crisis, he refuses to ask help from Manami. Instead, he decides to do what has hasn't done ever: ask for a life consultation session with Kirino. After listening to what happened between Kyousuke and Ruri, Kirino voices her annoyance to Ruri for doing such a thing. Then. she asks Kyousuke on what he will do. Kyousuke reminds Kirino that he came to her because he cannot answer that question. Kirino then asks Kyousuke if he still loves Ruri, even after her sudden breakup with him. Kyousuke says yes to this, and soon shows a face filled with tears. Kirino is shocked to see her brother in such bad shape and wipes his tears away. Then, after asking Kyousuke to turn back from her, Kirino gives him a quick choke hold, much to Kyousuke's shock. Kirino then tells Kyousuke to look forward. Then, Kirino gives him a loving embrace from behind, assuring him that she is on his side this time. Kyousuke tearfully thanks Kirino for this warm gesture of support, and she tells him that it was something their mother would always do for her when she felt down. Soon, Kirino remembers about what Kyousuke said about crying when she gets someone to love romantically, and she tells Kyousuke that she know that he will do the same thing if what happened with him and Ruri happened to her as well. With that, Kirino decides to help in looking for Ruri. Ruri's last few messages with Kirino allowed the latter to track down Ruri's current address to a hot springs town. Meanwhile, Kirino has to cheer up Kyousuke, who seems to be losing the drive that made him travel across the world to get her back and is generally down in the dumps most of the time. Throughout their stay in the town, Kirino takes Kyousuke as they ask for a girl wearing a stand-out choice of clothes. However, they haven't found any leads. Soon, Kirino and Kyousuke stay at a public hot spring hole to relax their legs. Kirino plans of getting some lunch for the two of them for the meantime when they hear a familiar voice in the distance... it is Ruri Gokou, dressed in a maroon tracksuit. Kirino quickly clamps her hand on Ruri's and confronts her about leaving behind Kyousuke and her friends on such short notice. Ruri instead asks about why they are in town, and Kirino points out that Ruri knows the reason why. Then, Kirino tells Ruri that she wants to bring her back to Chiba and that she doesn't want to be far away from her as possible. Then, she confronts Ruri about breaking up with Kyousuke. Ruri reveals that her true intentions behind going out with Kyousuke was to realize that it is not easy getting to something one wants the most. She then asks if Kirino is now okay with Kyousuke getting a girlfriend. Kirino reluctantly affirms it, but Ruri sees her answer as a lie. Ruri then decides to end this confrontation by urging Kirino to answer one particular issue left unresolved: the issue behind Kirino's quick exit upon finding Kyousuke playing games with her when the two are still a couple. Despite Kirino's denials, Ruri points out that she must have been suffering ever since Kyousuke started a relationship with her. Kirino then asks Ruri about why she had to enter a relationship that would ultimately hurt her friend in the end; Ruri, in response, tells Kirino that it was the only way for her to force Kirino to show her true feelings. That said, Ruri urges Kirino to show hers at that very moment. Kirino complied. Ignoring the people around him, Kirino tells Ruri that she hates her brother very much, she also hates him treating someone else as an important person to him, so much that she faked having a boyfriend to make a point... that it hurts for her to see Kyousuke cherish someone else. Then, Kirino reveals the conversation she had with Ruri before the "fateful confession", showing that Kirino, despite not wanting Kyousuke to get a girlfriend, allowed Ruri to date Kyousuke, understanding Ruri's feelings for him, but ending up feeling regretful for her decision. For that reason, Kirino felt relieved when Ruri ended up dumping him. However, seeing her brother cry and ask for advice weighed heavily on Kirino's heart. And those conflicting feelings were the ultimate reason for their confrontation at that moment. Ruri can't help but comment on the hot-blooded traits both Kirino and Kyousuke share, and Kirino points out to Ruri that it's simply something that siblings do to each other... no matter how harsh she has been to Kyousuke, it's Kyousuke who would help her, support her, accept her pain and humiliation and make her smile, so Kirino wants to do something in return. Ruri finally accepts Kirino's true feelings with relief in her heart. And what's left is for Ruri to decide on her next step. As she approaches Kyousuke, Ruri asks him about what he would do, now that he will eventually hurt Kirino or Ruri's heart depending on what he will choose between the two. However, before Kyousuke could answer her, Ruri decides to call everything as a joke and walks away, telling Kyousuke not to say another word. Then, as her knees begin to tremble, Ruri turns deathly pale and loses her footing. Kirino manages to catch her, and Ruri manages to say her final words in true Kuroneko fashion before passing out. Ruri soon comes to after being carried nearby via stretcher. To Kyousuke and Kirino's surprise, Ruri reveals that she will move to a company-provided house in Matsudo, Chiba, near the Kousaka Residence due to her father's work, but she will still be enrolling in a different school. She expects that they will still see each other regardless. Kyousuke and Kirino soon visit the new Gokou Residence in Matsudo, Chiba. In Ruri's absence, Kirino asks Kyousuke about what would have been Kyousuke's answer to Ruri during that confrontation. Kyousuke tells her that he chose to not have a girlfriend if she does not want to, but only until Kirino gets herself a boyfriend. However, Kyousuke also does not allow Kirino to have a boyfriend either. Kirino just giggles at the vicious cycle they just made. Soon, Ruri emerges from the kitchen dressed in the maid outfit Saori gave to her, much to the surprise of the Kousaka siblings. Ruri then declares that the "ceremony" for Kyousuke's feelings continues anew, and that the "curse" she gave to Kyousuke has yet to be overwritten. Then, Ruri gets the Destiny Record and shows them a new development in her ideal world: a world where she, Kirino and Kyousuke are having fun together. Both Kirino and Kyousuke agree on the fact that they do not get along that close, and Ruri sees this as a challenge. Kyousuke finally discovers how far his sibling relationship with Kirino has improved thanks to Ruri and Mikagami, where despite the constant bickering around are those moments of helping each other. He has finally accepted the fact that Ruri will go to a different school, and weekends are the only available time for him to hang out with Ruri, hopefully with Saori, Hinata and Sena tagging along. And amongst the chaos and shhenanigans, they'd find love shining through. After all this, Kyousuke decides to vocally thank Kirino for everything. Although Kirino finds the gesture unusual coming from him, she eventually returns the favor, and even calls him by his name. Then, as Kirino shows the brightest smile she has shown for a long time, Kyousuke feels that what he wanted to say need not be said anymore. Characters By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Sena Akagi *Kirino Kousaka *Ruri Gokou Trivia *This episode shares the same title as the entire series and Episode 3 of Season 1. * This episode did not have a opening or ending theme song on the TV broadcast. Referbacks *The scene where Kyousuke slaps Kirino while she was sleeping was the complete opposite of what happened on the very first episode. *Kirino reminds Kyousuke of the trip he made alone to get to Kirino, from Oreimo Episode 15, in this episode. *The maid outfit Ruri is wearing while serving the Kousaka siblings is the same outfit she wore on Episode 11 of the First Season. Cultural References *Matsudo, Chiba is a city located in northern Chiba Prefecture. It is known for being a residential community for workers in the Greater Tokyo Area. The voice actor Hiroshi Kamiya is born in Matsudo. *The nickname for Matsudo, Chiba, "Mad City", may be a pun on the name of the city itself (Matsudo City→まつどシティ→マッドシティ→Mad City). Quotes *"Cheer up. I'm on your side. No matter how hopeless you are, even if everyone else abandons you, I'll always be here for you. I'll be here until the end to worry about you, and to scold you. So cheer up, Aniki." — Kirino's assuring message for Kyousuke Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes